The Nightmare Before Christmas
by Dalene
Summary: This is my first YGO story! Lots of OOC and Tea bashing. Did I mention OOC? LOL
1. The Money That Burns

**Summary:** This is a really random story. Lots of OOC and random quoting of Shakespeare... I hope you guys like it!  
**  
Author's Note:** This was team written with Taskemus! Lots of Tea bashing! You can't say we didn't warn you!  
  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh but we wish we did... Or at least I do... I don't know about Taskemus.   
  
  
Seto Kaiba walked into the classroom, Blue-Eyes White Dragon metal lunch box in hand.   
  
Hey Ryou, he said and smiled shyly. Thanks for saving me a seat.  
  
No problem, his best friend answered, staring at Tea. Damn. Look at her. She's all over those guys over there. The pale boy snorted. God, what a slut.  
  
Isn't wearing a skirt that short against school policies? Seto mused. Oh well. Hey Tea! How are you today?  
  
Tea turned, and spotting Ryou, she flounced towards them, making sure that her skirt hiked up in the front so that she would have to pull it down to call attention to her long legs. Ryou looked disgusted, but somewhat intrigued while Seto looked down out of embarrassment.  
  
Hey guys! She said in a weird bubbly tone. Oh Ryou, I have your laptop. You left it at my house last night.  
  
Shut up! Ryou growled at her, pushing her and the laptop away from him. I don't want it. I would never take anything from you!  
  
Well, that's not what you seemed to think last night, asshole! Tea shouted back at him.  
  
Yeah, well, appearances can be deceiving, whore. Ryou replied cockily, leaning back in his chair. Tea glared at him, quickly brining her hand up and then brought it back down hard across his face, leaving a huge red mark across his cheek.  
  
Seto, meanwhile, was watching the whole incident in utter confusion.  
  
Tea quickly whirled around in her fury, almost smashing into Seto. She shrieked. _You_ take the damn laptop, Kaiba!  
  
The brunette looked up, afraid. No, that's OK Tea. Y-you can keep it. Really! I don't mind...  
  
She glared at him. Look, I'll pay you to take it! She said, fishing two fifty-dollar bills out of her shirt.  
  
Ahh! No! Not money! It burns! Seto shrieked, jumping back before suddenly fainting.  
  
What a wimp, Tea thought to herself. Probably no good in bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dalene: I hoped you guys liked it! I know it's a little short, sorry about that!  
Taskemus: Hi! I really didn't write much of this, but who cares.. review! 


	2. The Truth About Duke Devlin

**Disclaimer:** Don't own YGO, duh!  
  
  
No! The square root of Pi is- Joey Wheeler shouted across the room to his worst enemy, Tristan Taylor.  
  
I don't give a- a graduated cylinder as to what _you_ think, Wheeler! Tristan shouted back.  
  
What are you going to do about it? Joey taunted back at him.  
  
Tristan narrowed his eyes. It's time to pull out the dictionary...  
  
Oh! You are so on, Geek! The blond hissed.  
  
Look who's talking! The brunette with the really bad hair cut shouted back.  
  
Just as they were about to run into each other, each scrambling for the giant, leather-bound dictionary on the teacher's desk, Malik Ishtar, the peace-keeper, stepped inbetween the two teens.  
  
Stop fighting, friends, for Christmas is almost upon us! The Egyptian cried, throwing out his arms as if to embrace them and the Christmas spirit in one giant bear hug. Don't you see? Fighting only clouds the meaning of the holiday! If you only stop your childish fights long enough to understand what I am saying, and what thousands have said before me-  
  
That's great and poetic and all, Malik, but we have a competition to conclude. Now if you would please excuse us... Tristan said matter of factly before Joey and himself promtly turned back to their dictionary.  
  
Why do people always do that to me? Malik wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Marik were calmly strolling through the halls of Domino High as if they owned the place, which of course, themselves being as popular as they were, almost did.  
  
Homework's a bitch, Marik sighed as he leaned against his locker. Did you have Mrs. Lorraine yet? She assigned us a 300 word essay due by tomorrow!  
  
No way, Yami said as he pulled open his locker. I have, like, 3 parties to go to this weekend, and if I don't get my homework done, Yugi's grandpa won't let me go!  
  
Yugi just smirked upon hearing this last remark. I knew about the assignment three weeks before. I'm already finished.  
  
So you get to go and I don't?! Yami practically shrieked at him. Yugi just smirked again. Yami glared at his light before deciding to give him the cold shoulder for the next week.  
  
Hey, look at this, Marik said, brandishing a piece of paper in front of his best friend's nose. I think it's meant for both of us, Yami. Listen to this:  
  
Marik & Yami - I know you don't really know who I am all that well, but I was wondering if you guys had plans on Friday night... Call me if you don't!  
  
Duke Devlin.  
  
Just as they had finished reading that, a very heavily made-up boy sporting a jagged black ponytail walked by and winked at them.  
  
Yami said, totally grossed out. I never knew he was gay!  
  
Yeah, well why else would he always be wearing girls' clothing? Said a very amused Yugi. I think you guys should say you're open on Friday... You all would look great as a three-some, he added before walking off to class.  
  
I swear to Ra, Yami fumed, I will kill that little son of a bitch!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Dalene:** Review! ^_^  
**Taskemus:** I'm too tired to write anything more... It's already 9:08 p.m. here! Hi Clarence!!!  
**Dalene:** Right... You do that, Taskemus... o.O  
  



	3. Where Did Bakura Go?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and seriously doubt that I ever will. Happy?  
**  
Author's Note: **I know all the chapters are short, sorry! I just can't think of what else to put in them!  
  
  


~+~+~+ A few minutes later +~+~+~  


  
Seto slowly opened his eyes due to Ryou's constant slapping, and waited for his vision to clear. He paused to check his surroundings before whispering fearfully, Is the money gone?  
  
Yes, along with the laptop and the slut, Ryou rolled his eyes. What just happened back there?! You scared the shit out of me!  
  
I- I don't know, Seto answered truthfully, still checking to make sure that there was no money in sight. I guess that when I saw the money your girlfriend had, it must have brought back some bad memories.  
  
Look, Tea's not my girlfriend, she's my _ex_-girlfriend, Ryou pointed out. And when you said bad memories,' you reminded me of my yami. The white-haired teen snorted.   
  
What ever happened to you yami? Seto asked innocently.  
  
He was weak. He couldn't take the pressure of being a macho-type guy, so he left for the Shadow Realm to become a hermit, or so he says, Ryou shook his head. I haven't heard from him since. Nor do I want to, obviously.  
  
Seto still looked puzzled, as if he had another question on his mind, but didn't know how to ask it. Ryou looked at him darkly.  
  
What do you want this time, Seto? He sounded somewhat exasperated.  
  
Seto didn't want to push his luck, but he just had to know. Um, Ryou? He started timidly. I know that you said Tea was your _ex_-girlfriend and all, but why were you at her house last night?  
  
Ryou's face fell. That's none of your damn business, Kaiba! He snapped. Seto jumped back in fear. Or rather, he slid back into a desk and hit his head, falling unconscious once more.  
  
  


~+~+~ Somewhere in the Shadow Realm ~+~+~  


  
Bakura roared. Some day, I will have my revenge on my hikari and his stupid friend, Seto Kaiba! But for now, I will just enjoy this wonderful Shadow Realm fish, found no where else on the planet! He licked his lips in a suggestive manner before turning to his right and adding, Isn't the fog beautiful tonight, Gwendolyn? Gwendolyn, who was a beach ball, made no answer.  
  


  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  


Duke Devlin slowly weaved his way through the crowded hallways of his school. A girl whom he didn't know too well, came up behind him and yanked on his ponytail, hard.  
  
Damn, girl! He whined. Don't touch my hair!  
  
Sorry, jerk, she sneered. She sauntered off, calling back over her shoulder,   
  
Duke, now very emotionally hurt, ran the rest of the way to class, his vision blurred so he kept bumping into people and open locker doors in the hall. Finally, though, he made it to the safety of his next class, where his best friend was waiting for him.  
  
A tall blonde teen jumped up from her seat as soon as she saw said boy run into the room. Duke, baby, what's wrong? She asked, concerned. So much so, in fact, that she sounded a little like his mother. She got a very odd look from him. She continued. You look terrible. Your eyeliner is in streaks. The girl pulled out an dark pencil and a Kleenex, offering to help him reapply it.  
  
Duke just sniffed and shook his head. That- that girl, Katherine I think was her name, she- she called me a- a-  
  
The blonde asked. Duke shook his head.  
  
She inquired. Duke shook his head again, giving her another odd look.  
  
A light bulb almost seemed to go off in her head. She asked him gently. The boy nodded silently. The young woman smiled sadly. She's just like that, I'm afraid. I would beat her up for you- Duke looked like he was about to protest, -but I know how you are. Absolutely no violence, whatsoever.' She quoted.  
  
Thanks, Mai.  
  
What are friends for? Mai smiled. Speaking of which... What did Yami and Marik say when they saw your note?  
  
Duke blushed and looked down. Umm, they didn't really say anything...  
  
Aww! I say you should go out on Friday. You never know what could happen. Mai winked at him.  
  
Duke smiled at her. Thank you. He quickly stood up and darted back to his seat as the teacher walked into the room.  
  
Mai sighed. I hope they show, she prayed silently.  
  


  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  


  
**Dalene:** That was chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed it!  
**Taskemus:** *Not currently here*  
**Dalene:** Um, well, I guess I get to say it then... All the more lines for me! *Big cheesy grin* Thank you to **kasumi**, the first reviewer of this story!  
  
  


  



	4. Freedom of Speech And a Gang

**Disclaimer:** What do _you_ think?  
  
  


  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  


Ishizu sighed and pushed her chair back from her desk at school. She looked down at her paper quickly before picking her pencil back up and erasing furiously. Soon, there were huge ugly smudges, all of the eraser in tiny pieces, and a huge hole.   
  
She cried, getting out a new piece of paper.  
  
The teacher exclaimed. I'm surprised at you! Ms. Ishtar, you know as well as I do that there is absolutely no swearing at school!   
  
But Mrs. McGraffey! They say, Ishizu replied cooly, starting to stand up, that in _America_, she continued, standing on her chair, that _everyone_ is created _equal_, with all the same rights. They also say, Ishizu was beginning to get louder, that in _America_, we have freedom of speech. And if _everyone_ is equal and everyone has the freedom to _say what they want_, then why can _I_ not say that word?  
  
Mrs. McGraffey sputtered for a moment, not knowing what to say. By then the whole class had stopped what they were working on to come and watch them argue. Ms. Ishtar! You can't say that word because it's not _school appropriate_!  
  
Ishizu was on top of her chair facing the audience and seeming to be loving every minute of the attention. I demand my rights! I _demand_ them! Freedom of speech! She chanted, motioning with her hands to get her audience going. Freedom of speech! Freedom of speech!  
  
The teacher shrieked before running off to call the principal. Get down off your chair, RIGHT NOW!  
  
Two armed security guards came into the room. Together, they slowly moved towards Ishizu. She gave a little squeak as her chair fell out from under her. The guards grabbed the still-kicking and screaming Ishizu girl and dragged her to the principal's office.   
  
Freedom of speech! Was the last thing the students heard of her for the rest of the day.  
  


  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
***Somewhere in the Shadow Realm***  
  


Bakura sat staring at his beloved Gwendolyn after they, or rather, _he_, had finished dinner. He noticed how she wasn't looking at him anymore.  
  
Gwenni, my love, what's wrong? He asked gently. When she didn't answer, he continued. It's another man, isn't it? When she didn't answer again, he threw her as hard as he could away from him. Before bursting into tears, he screamed, Fine! I can see that you obviously don't love me anymore! Then Bakura cried himself to sleep.  
  
  


~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
***Back at school***  
  


Ishizu sat in the chair, half of her angry and still wanting to scream, half of her as scared as a little, tiny mouse. She looked to her left to see a girl in baggy jeans, a grey sweatshirt, and sporting long brown, red, and purple corn rows, slumped in her seat.  
  
Who are you? Ishizu demanded.  
  
The girl just raised an eyebrow at her before continuing to stare at the floor.  
  
Hey, you! I just asked you who you are! Ishizu cried indignantly.  
  
Why the hell do you care? The girl said. Before Ishizu had a moment to speak, she added, Hey, I've heard about you. You're Ishizu Ishtar, right? Freedom speaker?  
  
Yes, that's me, Ishizu answered, flattered.  
  
I'm Serenity Wheeler. You might know my brother... Serenity trailed off.  
  
It's nice to meet you, Serenity. If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?  
  
Serenity gave a choked laugh and said, I was busted for being in a gang. You see, my brother hates me, and so do both my parents. I had nowhere to turn, except to a gang.  
  
It was Ishizu's turn to raise an eyebrow. Who's gang was it?  
  
Mokuba Kaiba's, Serenity said simply. Why are you here?  
  
Well, it's a long story, Ishizu started, then didn't say anymore. Instead, she just stared at Serenity for the next 15 minutes they were both in the office.  
  
Damn this girl's weird, they both thought in unison, but also cool.  
  
  


~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  


**Dalene:** Yay! Another chapter finished! Just to let you guys know, I'm pretty sure that this story has a plot, but I could be wrong.  
**Taskemus:** *Not currently here*  
**Dalene:** Grr! You have to come over here more, you know that?! Anyway, thanks to nag/froggy/king shnalin (nag nag!/froggy/king shnalin and nag nag/shnalin: PLEASE JUST PICK ONE NAME), Taskemus who isn't logging in because she has lots of homework (thiscrazythingwon'tletmesubmitareviewwithoutanemailaddress@...com), and Angel Wolf for your reviews! Oh yeah, Taskemus, you've gone insane. Too much homeword to log in! Phff!


End file.
